Você sabe
by Neko aoi
Summary: "Cada pessoa que passa pela nossa vida, passa sozinha, é porque cada pessoa é única e nenhuma substitui a outra. Cada pessoa que passa em nossa vida passa sozinha, e não nos deixa só, porque deixa um pouco de si e leva um pouquinho de nós. Essa é a mais bela responsabilidade da vida e a prova de que as pessoas não se encontram por acaso." Karl Heinz Schneider X OC Fanfic depri
1. Chapter 1

**Você sabe**

**By Neko Aoi**

**N/A: Minha primeira fic depri.**

**Capítulo I **

Você sabe, eu tenho uma queda por ti.

Desde a primeira vez que te vi há quase oito anos atrás. Eu estava com 17 anos e você com 18 e estava jogando pela seleção de juniores alemã. Eu havia chegado à Alemanha na semana anterior, estava em excursão onde você e sua equipe estava treinando.

No momento em que eu te vi, não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu pude ter a certeza que almas gêmeas realmente existem. Seus olhos azuis me fascinaram. Eles eram incrivelmente azuis, que eu não podia olhar para o outro lado, eram iguais ao azul do céu. Desde então eles assombraram meus sonhos.

Há partir daquele momento, fomos amigos, amantes, independentemente do destino, queria ser a sua mulher.

Nós começamos o nosso _affair_.

Éramos duas crianças, isso significou muito para mim e sei que para você também. Fazíamos verdadeiras loucuras juntos.

Você me contou que iniciaria no futebol profissional jogando pelo Bayern de Munique e certamente teria um salário milionário. Percebi que isso iria começar a fazer você se afastar um pouco de mim. Quando eu entendi a nossa real situação, vi que quase não nos víamos. Então pude ver que nós estávamos nos afastando cada vez mais.

Não sei o que você havia feito para esquecer tudo o que passamos, mas havia dado certo.

Eu era o melhor pra você, e você para mim. Mas você teria que correr atrás de mim, e não só eu.

Mas não importava o quanto duro eu lutava, você continuava cada vez mais distante de mim.

Quebrou meu coração quando me disse que aquilo não estava dando mais certo e que era melhor terminar. Teria que dedicar-se por completo ao futebol e não teríamos tempo para ficarmos junto, porque eu estava te prendendo.

Tentei dizer a você, e a mim mesma, que aquilo era passageiro. Mas não teve jeito, nosso "_pequeno negócio_" (creio eu que foi isso o que havia se tornado toda a nossa historia para você) havia acabado.

Quando meu coração havia sido destroçado, você chegou perto de mim e falou que nunca iria esquecer o que havia acontecido entre nós, que você havia conhecido o amor comigo, que o amor que eu havia lhe dado o fez se tornar um homem e que eu nunca havia sido um brinquedo pra você.

Eu comecei a ter esperanças, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Então eu percebi que não tinha volta. Você me beijou profundamente e em seguida me deixei levar por você.

Quando eu acordei, você ainda estava dormindo ao meu lado, comecei a pensar que havia conseguido. Mas não. Logo quando você acordou, ficou me olhando atordoado, se levantou depressa vestindo a sua roupa e se despediu de mim dizendo apenas um adeus.

Eu fui atrás de você. Consegui segurar a porta principal para você não conseguir sair. Então foi aí que você me beijou.

Foi o beijo mais triste que você havia me dado. Era o nosso beijo de despedida.

Então você foi embora dizendo que precisava seguir o seu caminho e eu seguir o meu, separados, e que me amava, mas não ia voltar atrás.

Nunca entendi porque você havia feito isso.

Logo depois fui morar em outra cidade, aquela me fazia lembrar os momentos que havíamos passado juntos.

Eu não conheci ninguém lá que poderia ficar no seu lugar. Você não poderia ser substituído.

Soube pelos jornais, que na semana seguinte do nosso fim, você estava namorando.

Eu vi a foto de vocês dois juntos.

Em primeiro lugar, devo admitir, eu a odeio.

Eu a odiei, desde esse momento, por ter te levado pra longe de mim, ter tomado a pessoa que eu mais amava nesse mundo.

Tentei dizer a mim mesma, que ela seria apenas um número. Mas que nada.

Logo depois, menos de três meses, eu vi várias reportagens nos jornais, revistas e na televisão, que você iria se casar no próximo final de semana.

Naquele momento eu morri definitivamente. Minha vida perdeu o pouco sentido que ainda tinha e tudo ficou cinzento.

Por muito tempo me senti muito mal, mas isso havia se tornado um problema. Vivia cansada, enjoada, vomitando quase todo o dia, então fui ver o médico. Ele não teve duvidas nenhuma em dar o meu diagnostico. Eu estava grávida de três meses.

Como eu não havia percebido isso antes?

Eu sabia que era seu. Você foi o único homem que eu tive. Minha vontade era de te encontrar e contar. O que eu quase fiz.

Eu fui ao seu casamento tentar falar com você.

Você parecia um príncipe, estava tão lindo. Então a imbecil da sua noiva entrou.

Era eu que deveria está lá, e não ela. Eu te amava de verdade.

Quando você deu as mãos a ela, pude ver que você estava feliz em se casar com aquela mulher.

Eu não podia entrar na igreja e destruir a sua felicidade. Não podia fazer isso. Acima de tudo o que eu sinto por você, te ver feliz era a coisa que mais me importava.

Fui embora do casamento aos prantos. Não aquentaria ver você se casando com outra mulher que não fosse eu.

Então, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu desistir de você.

Meses depois, dei a luz ao nosso filho. Foi uma gravidez calma, o meu médico falou para eu controlar as minhas emoções, pois o bebê também sentia. Então ele deveria estar triste como eu. Também não quis saber do sexo dele, não me importava. Eu não o queria. Mas também não podia fazer um aborto ou deixá-lo em um orfanato. Ele não tinha culpa dos nossos erros.

Quando ele nasceu, eu não quis nem olhar para ele. Tive medo de ficar mais uma vez perto de você. Minhas feridas ainda estavam bem abertas e doíam muito.

As enfermeiras tentaram mostrar ele várias vezes para mim, mas eu não quis. Não precisava criar nenhum vinculo com ele. Já havia conversado com a minha mãe e ela já havia aceitado criar o bebê. Até ela sabia que eu não conseguiria cuidar dele.

No dia seguinte uma delas o deixou em um berço de maternidade no meu quarto e me perguntou qual seria o nome dele. Eu não fazia ideia. Pensei em dar o seu nome, mas eu achei que seria um fardo para o garoto ter o nome do pai que ele nunca conheceu. Então falei que ia pensar.

Quando ele começou a chorar, eu chamei as enfermeiras para fazê-lo se acalmar, mas não veio nenhuma. Então eu tive que ir, eu não estava mais aguentando aquele choro. O barulho era insuportável.

Eu me aproximei devagar dele, e fiquei em choque quando eu o vi.

Ele era lindo. Parecia tanto com você.

Então eu o segurei no colo com todo o cuidado. No mesmo instante ele olhou para mim, parou de chorar e começou a sorrir de um jeito tão meigo.

Aí fui eu que comecei a chorar, mas de emoção.

Ele realmente era lindo, tinha seus olhos azuis (apesar de todos falavam que havia puxado-os de mim, mas eu tinha certeza que eram seus), seu sorriso, seu cabelo... Tudo!

Percebi que não podia ficar sem ele. O nosso bebê havia se tornado a razão para eu continuar vivendo. Ele havia devolvido minha alma.

Um tempo depois eu o levei para passear num parque.

Meu coração disparou quando te vi.

Você estava com a sua esposa vindo em minha direção e eu estava com o nosso filho no carinho.

Quando estávamos nos aproximando comecei a ficar nervosa. Mas você passou por mim e fingiu nem me ver. Aonde foi parar o amor que você dizia sentir por mim?

Eu reparei que você olhou para o lado. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e também notei que olhou para nosso bebê, logo depois você tomou uma cotovelada da sua esposa.

Aquilo foi a única coisa que me deixou feliz: saber que eu a intimidei.

O tempo foi passando e a cada dia nosso filho se parecia mais com você. Ele tem seus olhos azuis, seu sorriso, seus gestos, sua paixão por futebol... Foi como se estivesse te vendo novamente.

Eu sei, não era justo para ele. Ele não era você. Eu deveria amá-lo por ser ele e não por me fazer lembrar de ti.

Tentei tirar você a todo custo do meu coração. Não consegui. Mas consegui olhar para o nosso filho sem compará-lo a você. Nesse dia percebi que estava me tornando aos poucos, uma mãe melhor.

Um dia ele chegou perto de mim e me perguntou quem era o pai dele.

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria me perguntar isso. Era inevitável. Eu não podia mentir pra ele dizendo um nome qualquer, muito menos falar que eu não sabia. O que ele ia pensar de mim? Que a mãe dele era uma qualquer? Então eu disse que era você.

Ele me perguntou se ele já tinha te visto, e eu disse que já.

Falei que o pai dele era o capitão do Bayern de Munique, o mesmo time que o nosso filho torcia.

Você sempre foi o herói dele, mesmo antes dele saber que era seu filho.

Mas eu pedi uma coisa a ele: não contar a ninguém sobre isso. Era o nosso segredo.

Ele tinha só seis anos, mas maravilhoso como sempre entendeu. Entretanto me fez prometer também que um dia eu iria te contar que você tinha um filho, e eu aceitei.

Sabia o quanto era duro pra ele não ter um pai. Sempre quando chegava o dia dos pais, na escola sempre havia uma festa em comemoração e as crianças faziam presentes para entregarem aos pais. Ele era a única criança que não tinha a quem dar o presente. Em todos os aniversários ele sempre desejava ti conhecer, era a única coisa que eu não podia dar ao nosso filho.

Quando ele fez sete anos, me pediu mais uma vez que de presente eu o levasse pra te conhecer, mas que contasse que você era o pai dele e eu disse a ele mais uma vez que não.

Ele ficou tão triste, mas ele via que não ia ser possível. Então me pediu que eu o levasse para assistir o jogo do Bayern de Munique, o time do coração dele; eu o levei.

Vocês ganharam de 4x0 contra o Werder Bremen, você marcou três gols incríveis, tudo que você fazia era realmente incrível.

Depois do jogo, quando estávamos indo embora, você passou por nós. Eu reparei isso e você também reparou em nós. Só que, diferentemente da outra vez, há uns anos atrás, você voltou e veio falar comigo.

Foi uma conversa comum. Você disse oi. Perguntou como eu estava? O que eu tinha ido fazer lá?

Eu falei que era aniversário do meu filho e ele tinha me pedido para assistir o time dele jogar.

Nem precisou perguntar qual era o time dele porque o nosso filho estava com a camisa do Bayern de Munique e para piorar estava com o seu nome escrita nas costas.

Eu vi a tristeza nos seus olhos quando eu falei que tinha um filho.

Você olhou para ele e sorriu. Imediatamente o nosso filho retribuiu com um doce sorriso.

Ele estava muito nervoso e com medo de que você não gostasse dele, então se agarrou a mim.

Você me perguntou se eu tinha me casado.

Depois dessa pergunta, você olhou pra mim com ainda mais tristeza.

Eu respondi que não.

Percebi que você mudou um pouco de atitude e que estava começando a desconfiar de tudo.

Quando ainda namorávamos e você queria me levar pra cama, te disse que só teria um filho depois que eu casasse, e só aceitaria me casar se fosse com você e sabia também que eu nunca voltaria atrás com a minha palavra.

Percebi que também se lembrou disso. Em seguida, olhou mais uma vez pro nosso filho e começou a reparar nas semelhanças com você. Eu te conhecia muito bem para saber disso.

Nosso filho sentiu que o clima entre nós estava ficando estranho e se escondeu atrás de mim.

Você voltou a perguntar bem mais sério, quantos anos ele tinha.

Eu falei sete.

Nisso você ao mesmo tempo lembrou-se do acontecido entre nós, há quantos anos atrás isso havia acontecido, e ligou a idade que o nosso filho tinha com a época em que havíamos ficado juntos. Em seguida me perguntou quem era o pai dele e eu fiquei em silêncio.

Eu sei que meu silêncio ficou te perturbando, e ao nosso filho também.

Ele olhou pra mim de um jeito que dizia: _"Por favor, conta logo"._

Respondi que precisávamos conversar.

Acredito eu, que você já sabia a resposta.

Eu marquei às oito horas daquela noite chuvosa de domingo em minha casa. Você concordou e foi com o resto da sua equipe embora do estádio e eu fui pra minha casa com o nosso filho.

Já de noite você chegou pontualmente no horário marcado em minha casa. Eu pedi para nosso filho ir para o quarto. Com certeza não era uma conversa pra uma criança ouvir. Ele não queria, mas viu que eu não estava brincando e então foi para o quarto dele.

Depois que teve a certeza que ele não poderia escutar, você me perguntou se era você mesmo o pai dele.

Eu pensei em não contar, mas eu não conseguia. Já tinha ido longe demais para voltar atrás.

Você e o nosso filho tinham alguma coisa que me fazia nunca conseguir mentir para vocês. Então eu só falei que sim.

Você ficou me olhando fixamente.

Notei que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Não sabia se essas lágrimas eram de felicidade ou de tristeza, só sabia que você queria me perguntar muitas coisas.

Dentro da minha casa você ficou vendo as várias fotos do nosso filho. Quando ele era bebê, dos aniversários de cada ano que ele completava e que eu adorava pôr pelo menos uma foto de cada na sala. Mas você não estava em nenhuma delas.

Foi você quem começou a falar. Meu perguntou por que eu não havia te contado que estava esperando um filho teu.

Você ficou de frente pra mim e vi que você estava chorando e em seguida comecei a chorar. Não por estar naquela situação, mas por ver que você estava mal, que estava sofrendo por culpa minha. Culpa do amor que eu tinha, e tenho, por você, que acabei te deixando tentar ser feliz ao lado de outra em vez de pensar em mim e no nosso filho e te contar pra você ficar com a gente.

Eu não conseguia falar nada, só conseguia chorar.

Com calma comecei a te contar toda a história.

Você ouviu tudo até o final. Ouviu que no dia do seu casamento, fui até a igreja te contar sobre o nosso filho, mas eu achei que você estava tão feliz que eu não consegui. Contei a você que acabei tendo ele sozinha e o criando sem um pai.

Surpreendeu-me o que você falou depois.

Disse-me que se eu tivesse lhe contado, mesmo se estivesse no altar, teria decidido ficar comigo.

Naquela hora eu percebi o quanto eu era burra e masoquista.

Eu olhava para você e via o mesmo menino por quem eu tinha me apaixonado, mas agora um pouco mais maduro.

Você me pediu para chamar o nosso filho. Na mesma hora eu o atendi.

Eu o chamei. Logo depois ele desceu a escada nos olhando com muito cuidado. Quando estava perto de nós, você o abraçou e o pegou no colo.

A cena foi tão linda. As duas pessoas que eu mais amo em todo o mundo enfim se conheceram.

Vocês ficaram conversando o resto da noite, até que o seu celular começou a tocar. Era a sua esposa. Estava preocupada com você, que já era muito tarde e que ainda não tinha chegado em casa. Você percebeu que estava muito tarde mesmo e era melhor ir embora, o dia tinha sido muito agitado.

Despediu-se do nosso filho e em seguida de mim. Então aí que eu pude sentir novamente o calor de sua mão.

Antes de você sair, disse que no dia seguinte iria voltar e eu acabei falando que não precisava se preocupar que no dia seguinte, eu mesma, iria marcar o exame de paternidade aonde você quisesse.

Você falou que não precisava de nenhum exame para saber que ele era seu filho.

Eu fiquei boba. Perguntei a você como podia ter tanta certeza.

Você me respondeu que apenas tinha e foi embora.

Depois daquele tempo que havíamos passado junto naquele dia, saber que você voltaria para sua mulher era algo horrível. Mas eu te veria de novo, disso eu tinha certeza.

No dia seguinte, você apareceu como havia prometido. Eu lhe perguntei se havia contado a sua esposa e você me falou que sim.

Você não estava com o rosto muito contente quando eu lhe perguntei isso. Ela com certeza não havia gostado nada da noticia, talvez tivessem brigado e se tudo desse certo pra mim se separariam.

Fiz-lhe outra pergunta, dessa vez se estava tudo bem entre vocês.

Você falou que sim. Que ela tinha entendido o que havia acontecido.

Você não percebeu o que eu realmente estava querendo perguntar.

Nosso filho chegou à sala e você deu um sorriso lindo para ele e o abraçou fortemente.

Novamente vocês ficaram brincando e conversando até bem tarde, mas antes de você voltar para a sua casa me perguntou se podia leva o nosso filho para dar um passeio e conhecer a sua esposa.

Eu, a muito contragosto, deixei. Não por ele sair com você, mas por ele conhecer a sua esposa.

Novamente, na manhã seguinte nosso filho estava muito ansioso; você chegou bem cedo.

Ao saírem você falou que iria levá-lo para conhecer o lugar onde o Bayern de Munique treinava.

Eu estava gostando da idéia. Sabia que o nosso filho ficaria muito feliz; e depois lhe apresentaria sua esposa. Dessa parte eu já não gostei, mas também não disse nada.

Ver os dois juntos era muito bom. Eu estava gostando muito disso. Ver o meu filho feliz era maravilhoso, mas e quanto a mim?... Continuaria sem você?... Eu não queria isso. Não queria mesmo ficar sem ter você.

E uma coisa horrível passou pela minha cabeça. E se o nosso filho acabasse gostando da madrasta no final das contas e não desse mais importância à mim. O meu filho ela nunca iria me tomar como fez com você.

Meu coração ficou aflito o dia inteiro, até que vocês voltaram.

Vocês estavam muito contentes por terem ficado o dia inteiro juntos, mas você voltou novamente para junto da sua esposa e eu pude perguntar ao nosso filho se ele havia gostado do passeio.

Ele falou que havia gostado muito.

Em seguida eu perguntei se ele tinha conhecido a madrasta dele.

Ele me falou que sim.

E, por fim, eu o perguntei se havia gostado dela.

Ele me fez uma cara não muito alegre. Falou que ela era muito irritante e que eu era mais bonita que ela. Também me contou que ela havia feito um monte de perguntas a ele sobre mim e que você não tinha gostado nada da maneira que ela estava se comportando com ele.

Ele também me contou que depois a sua esposa discutiu com você sobre mim. Em seguida o nosso filho me perguntou o que era "promiscua", pois ela havia me chamado disso.

Isso eu não esperava.

Havia me dado muito raiva dela por ter falado isso de mim e o nosso filho ter escutado, mas... Ela com certeza havia pensado que eu era sua amante.

Ela não confiava em você!

Sei que você nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que traia. Nunca ouvi nenhum boato de que você estava com outras mulheres e também não sou uma mulher que me rebaixaria a me envolver com um homem casado. Embora nesse caso fosse diferente.

Comecei a pensar que se por acaso você me pedisse para ser sua amante, eu aceitaria ou não?

No fim das contas pude afirmar que sim.

Ficar perto de você é tudo que eu sempre quis mesmo sabendo que só poderia ficar com você pelas sombras mesmo me sentido um lixo.

Passaram alguns meses desde então. De certa forma havia melhorado um pouco pra mim. Eu te via quase todo o dia, as pessoas já sabiam que você havia tido um filho comigo. Mas tinha uma coisa que eu não estava gostando. Desde que a sua esposa descobriu que você tinha um filho, e o quanto vocês eram próximos, ela estava tentando a todo o custo engravidar. Você mesmo me contou.

Sabia que se isso acontecesse você se prenderia a ela. Mas eu não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar e rezar para ela nunca conseguir te dar um filho.

Graças a Deus ela não conseguia engravidar.

No dia do seu aniversário, você me pediu para que eu levar o nosso filho para sua casa.

Quando toquei a campainha foi a sua esposa quem abriu a porta.

Ela ficou me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Eu não queria ficar mais tempo perto dela. Falei para o nosso filho que de noite eu iria buscá-lo, não precisei falar pra ele se comportar, já sabia que ele era um menino muito bem educado.

Você chegou por trás da sua esposa.

Ao ver o nosso filho você correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou. Ele o desejou feliz aniversário e logo depois eu também desejei a você.

Vi pela cara da sua esposa que ela não estava nada à vontade, nem eu, mas por ela estar por perto. Eu entreguei o seu presente para o nosso filho lhe dar e avisei a você que eu iria buscar-lo mais ou menos 9 horas da noite.

Você me pediu que eu ficasse.

Eu não queria ficar. Ia ser insuportável ficar debaixo do mesmo teto da mulher que me tirou você, mas você e o nosso menino eram terríveis, não tinha como eu dizer não.

Quando eu entrei estavam os seus pais, a sua irmã e alguns amigos seus. Era uma festa intima só para as pessoas mais próximas mesmo.

Por incrível que pareça os seus pais, a sua irmã e uns amigos que eu havia conhecido quando nós namorávamos ainda se lembravam de mim. Fiquei a festa toda conversando com seus pais e te olhando a distância.

As horas foram passando e os convidados aos poucos foram indo embora. Eu também já teria ido embora se não fosse você me pedindo para eu ficar mais um pouco sempre que eu tentava ir, até que só havia sobrado eu, você, nosso filho e a sua esposa.

Vocês estavam brincando enquanto eu estava olhando vocês dois e a sua mulher ficava me encarando.

Isso estava me incomodando e muito, eu não aguentava mais.

Fui até vocês e falei que realmente estava na hora de ir embora que no dia seguinte eu teria que sair.

Você logicamente me pediu para esperar mais um pouco. Sua esposa falou que concordava comigo.

Eu não gostei nada do tom da voz dela, nem você.

Eu a olhei com a cara muito enraivecida.

Ela parecia está gostando de me ver assim. Estava me desafiando.

Eu ordenei desta vez para irmos embora. Nosso filho segurou a minha mão logo em seguida. Ele percebeu que eu não estava brincando, nem você.

Você falou que nós podíamos ficar o tempo que quiséssemos e que não era pra eu ligar para a sua esposa.

Ela ficou muito furiosa quando você disse isso. Começou a fazer um escândalo. Falou que você era um fraco, que se envolveu com uma qualquer que de repente chegou falando que você tem um filho bastardo que você não sabe nem se é seu mesmo.

Essa havia sido a gota d'água. Ela podia ter falado qualquer coisa de mim, mas do nosso filho não.

Eu pedi pra ele me esperar do lado de fora da casa.

Quando eu o vi a certa distância segura dele não ouvir nada, eu me virei para ela com um olhar que queria matá-la.

Ela começou a falar de novo. Falou que eles já estavam juntos a mais de sete anos e não tinha engravidado e não daria pra que em uma noite que não se cuidarão terem um filho bastardo. Percebi mais uma coisa, ela devia ter matado todas as aulas de biologia da escola.

Eu dei uma tapa nela e segurei o seu pescoço e comecei a apertá-lo cada vez mais forte querendo estrangulá-la.

Olhando dentro dos olhos dela, disse que ela podia ter feito qualquer coisa comigo, mas nunca podia ter metido meu filho nisso.

Só não consegui estrangulá-la porque você me fez soltar o pescoço daquela miserável.

Você ordenou que nós duas parássemos.

Eu tentei me acalmar um pouco, mas era quase impossível. Falei que ia embora. Mas antes de cruzar a porta te falei que no dia seguinte, bem cedo, você iria passar na minha casa e nos levaria a um laboratório da sua escolha para fazer o teste de DNA.

Você ficou parado olhando pra mim sem dizer nada, apenas assentiu.

Essa foi a coisa mais decepcionante que você já fez. Não acreditei que você não disse nada. Você realmente tinha dúvidas se ele era mesmo seu filho.

Quando tinha acabado de sair da sua casa ouvi um barulhinho e olhei pro lado.

Era o nosso filho que havia escutado toda aquela discussão. Notei que o rosto dele estava vermelho e que tinha umas coisas brilhantes escorrendo dos olhos dele que se espalhavam por todo o seu rostinho.

Aquilo me deu vontade de morrer.

Pensei que quando nosso filho te conhecesse ele não choraria mais por falta do pai, mas por causa de você, ele estava chorando de novo, mas não era só sua culpa. Eu, durante esse tempo todo, não dei a mínima para os sentimentos dele.

Uma questão ficou martelando na minha cabeça: Será que eu amava mesmo esse garoto, ou amava só o fato dele ser fruto do nosso antigo caso?

A viagem até em casa não demorou muito.

O silêncio era horrível, sabia que ele estava muito magoado e por sua culpa, por não ter falado nada e ainda concordado.

Bem fundo você ainda estava em dúvida.

Eu disse para ele pra não se preocupar que você era o pai dele mesmo.

Nosso filho não disse nada. Em casa ele subiu, ainda mudo, direto para o quarto.

Eu o entendia, mas sempre que ele quisesse podia recorrer a mim. Não deixaria que ele sofresse por você o tanto que eu já havia sofrido.

Na manhã seguinte você chegou cedo. Nós dois já estávamos prontos, não conseguimos dormir a noite inteira eu estava com olheira e o nosso filho também, mas as minhas eu consegui disfarçar com maquiagem; você também não estava nada bem.

Nós fomos logo pro laboratório. Nosso filho nem sequer lhe dirigiu a palavra, muito menos quando você falava com ele. Nem ele e nem eu, nunca esperaríamos isso de você e ainda por cima ele estava morrendo de medo de tirar sangue. Agulhas era uma das coisas mais assustadoras para ele.

Quando nós chegamos logo fomos tirar uma amostra de sangue sua e dele.

Nosso menino ficou tremendo de medo e eu fiquei segurando as mãozinhas frias dele.

Tiraram o sangue e pedi o resultado com urgência. Você viu que ele estava com medo e foi falar com garoto, mas ele não quis. Ele me pediu para segurá-lo no colo e falou cochichando perto do meu ouvido que não queria saber o resultado e que não queria mais ter pai, que ele era muito feliz só comigo e que queria voltar a ser produção independente. Você ouviu aquelas palavras. Eu não ia brigar com o nosso filho, eu também me sentia mal. Você ficou triste e nós dois - eu e o meu filho - fomos embora.

Os dias passaram você tentou nos visitar, mas nosso filho não queria ficar perto de você, até que chegou o exame de DNA que deu o que eu já sabia: ele era seu filho.

Falei com ele sobre isso. O garoto ainda estava muito triste com você. Falei para ele que eu ia à sua casa e ele foi comigo, mas não quis entrar, ficou no carro.

Toquei a campainha e você atendeu. Falei que já tinha chegado o exame e eu falei o que já tinha dito: que era seu.

A sua mulher chegou ao seu lado. Ela falou que não precisava ter ido lá só precisava telefonar. Mas eu com um belo sorriso vencedor, falei que só tinha ido lá para esfregar o resultado do exame na cara dela e joguei o papel em cima dela.

As semanas foram passando e aos poucos você começou a se entender com o nosso filho.

Havia voltado aos poucos ao normal.

Nosso filho já não estava tão triste. Vocês já saiam para passear. E eu voltei ao de sempre, só te ver, sem poder ficar com você, sem ficar com o homem que eu amo.

Depois de um passeio que você o levou, o nosso filho me disse que você e a sua esposa estavam à beira de um divórcio.

Você não faz ideia da alegria que eu senti quando ouvi isso.

É certo que eu havia lido alguma coisa no jornal, mas eu acreditei que você ia dar a volta por cima.

Essa foi só a prova que eu precisava. Ela não era boa para você, e provavelmente você iria perceber isso agora também.

Mas você tinha que dar a volta por cima.

Eu tenho uma queda por ti.

E esse é o meu grande segredo e eu vou levá-lo para o túmulo comigo, sem você nunca perceber que alguém, lá fora, te ama, verdadeiramente.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Você sabe**

**By Neko Aoi**

**Capítulo II**

Desde que o nosso filho me contou sobre o seu divórcio (é claro que você não me contou nada), eu me senti mais feliz e também um pouco insegura. Com você livre, eu poderia ter uma chance, mas também você podia conhecer várias outras mulheres. Quais eram as minhas chances afinal?

Você continuou a mesma rotina depois de eu ter descoberto sobre o divórcio. Continuou indo à minha casa quase todos os dias, ficavam o dia inteiro com o nosso filho, algumas vezes saiam, mas não o levava para a sua casa. A situação era tão séria quanto eu pensava.

Na verdade até os seus pais passeavam com ele, passavam a tarde juntos.

Eu soube que os seus pais e a sua irmã amaram o nosso filho desde a primeira vez que o viram. Afinal não tem como não amá-lo. Ele é a criança mais linda e doce do mundo.

Um dia, seus pais, me pediram para levá-lo para passar um fim de semana na casa que sua família tinha na praia. Eu lógico que deixei e o nosso filho adorou.

No fim de semana, logo em seguida da ida dele para praia, fiquei sozinha em casa. Isso era bom, me ajudaria pensar sobre a minha vida, embora ela já pertencer-se aos dois homens que eu mais amo em todo o mundo.

Eu fiquei por horas deitada em minha cama. Eu não teria notado que já era de noite até você ter tocado a minha campainha.

Eu não esperava ti ver, embora fosse ótimo, mas o nosso filho não estava em casa e você sabia disso. Eu não havia entendido o motivo da sua visita.

Você estava estranho. Parecia tão triste e indefeso. A minha vontade era de abraçá-lo e falar que tudo ia acabar bem mesmo sem saber o motivo de estar daquele jeito. Mas eu me contive e pedi pra você entrar.

Você entrou calado e parecia que queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia e ficou me encarando por um tempo.

Quando eu perguntei o que você queria, você não me respondeu, ficou tentando achar as palavras certas, até que você começou a falar. Começou dizendo que estava se divorciando e já havia assinado os papeis, só faltava a sua esposa.

Eu te falei que eu já sabia; você ficou me encarando mais um pouco sem dizer uma palavra.

Logo em seguida me falou que sentia muito.

Mas você sentia muito por quê? Eu já não estava entendendo mais ão te perguntei o porquê de está falando isso. E você me respondeu: - Por tudo.

Disse a você que não era preciso pedir desculpas, mas você falou que precisava sim. Que precisava por causa do exame de DNA, por ter pensado que o nosso filho não era dele, por ter sido ausente na sua criação e... Você fez uma pausa e depois prosseguiu. Principalmente por ter me abandonado.

A última frase você disse com a voz tão triste.

Eu não sabia aonde você queria chegar. Você nunca tinha conversado comigo sobre nós dois e agora isso. Você definitivamente estava estranho, seus olhos estavam estranhos, a última vez que eu os vi assim foi quando nós terminamos. Mas eu estava confusa e com medo. O que você queria comigo afinal?

O que eu não esperava era que você chegasse perto de mim e começasse a ficar me culpando ao me perguntar por que eu não te contei que estava grávida mesmo no dia do seu casamento – me perguntou falando alto.

Eu não gostava que ninguém falasse comigo daquela forma, nem você!

Aí eu te lembrei que antes de tudo foi _VOCÊ_ que tinha me abandonado primeiro, me dando uma desculpa esfarrapada de mudar de time e não poder mais ficar comigo mesmo dizendo que me amava.

Você se calou.

Mas agora eu não podia mais voltar atrás. Precisava continuar dizendo tudo que estava engasgado por todos esses anos que eu fiquei sem você.

Você parecia mal, mas também precisava ouvir o que eu tinha pra falar, para você ver tudo o que por sua culpa me fez passar.

Foi por sua culpa que eu tive que criar o nosso filho sem a sua presença e tive que ouvir ele me perguntar quem era o pai dele, porque você não o conhecia e porque você tinha nos deixado. O nosso filho também havia me perguntado se você tinha ido embora porque você não queria que ele nascesse, e falava que se fosse por causa disso ele não ligava se não tivesse nascido, porque ele sabia que eu sofria sem você. Sempre que ele falava isso eu me lembrava que quando eu estava grávida e não queria que ele existisse. Quando estava na maternidade eu não queria nem ver o rosto dele por medo de que se o visse me machucasse mais ainda por ele ser uma parte sua. Nosso filho sabe de tudo isso, mas mesmo assim ele sempre me entendeu e ficou do meu lado, porque eu nunca tive dúvidas que ele me amasse de verdade e também que eu o amasse de todo o coração. Ele sempre foi muito mais do que eu merecia e também muito mais do que você merece.

A essa altura nós dois já estávamos chorando no meio da sala de estar. Já tinha posto pra fora tudo o que eu estava guardando.

Eu te pedi pra ir embora. Já não estava mais aguentando aquela conversa.

Quando você estava passando pela porta eu te perguntei o motivo de sua visita.

Você parou e virou devagar pra mim com os olhos iguais a de uma pessoa que iria falar para todo o mundo o seu maior e mais precioso segredo. Mas o que saiu de sua boca fez meu mundo parar.

Você disse que me amava. Que sempre me amou e que sempre me amaria por toda a eternidade.

Eu fiquei paralisada. Totalmente sem reação.

Eu sempre quis voltar a ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de você, novamente. Só que parecia uma utopia. Mas agora você estava na minha frente e dizendo na minha cara que me amava. Só que depois você falou que era um tolo por pensar que alguma coisa ainda pudesse acontecer com nós dois e cruzou a porta, vencido.

Ti ver indo embora me fez lembrar o dia que você me deixou. Então eu decidi, não ti deixaria ir embora de novo, se por acaso precisasse te prenderia a força mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Você mal tinha saído, eu te segurei pelo braço de te puxei para dentro e te beijei com todas as minhas forças. O que me deixou impressionada foi que você correspondeu tão intensamente ao beijo que me fez tremer.

O gosto de seu beijo estava diferente. Talvez pelas escolhas que você acabou tomando, pela ausência de uma pessoa que te amasse de verdade que nem a mim, mas a sua essência estava a mesma, daquele jeito tão apaixonado igual ao de antigamente.

Nos beijamos tão intensamente que só nos separamos para buscar ar. Você ficou acariciando o meu rosto, o meu cabelo e falando ao pé do meu ouvido que estava com saudade, que me amava e que nunca mais queria ficar sem mim. Em seguida me beijou, mas dessa vez foi iniciativa sua.

Senti que você estava me guiando para algum lugar e logo entendi, era pro meu quarto. Era isso que os nossos corpos estavam querendo, mais uma noite de amor depois de tanto tempo.

Você me conduziu até o meu quarto, me despiu lentamente e em seguida se despiu já em cima de mim. A última vez que eu fiz isso foi com você há anos atrás, depois nunca mais.

Colocou-se por cima de mim, e deixou a sua boca correr livremente, beijando cada parte do meu corpo e eu fiquei acariciando o seu corpo perfeito, você só avançava ao ouvir a minha respiração ofegante e os pedidos insistentes por mais prazer. A sua boca correu novamente até as minhas zonas mais intimas e começou a me explorar do jeito que só você sabia que me deixava louca. Você me ouvia murmurar o seu nome e frases incoerentes, as nossas respirações estavam aceleradas.

Você queria o mesmo que eu. Então começou a me penetrar bem devagar aumentando o ritmo. Você me tombou de costas e deitou-se sobre mim, estocando-me rapidamente, eu gemi forçando-o a continua até que, quando já estávamos exaustos, você me preencheu com a sua essência.

Eu nem acreditava que estava em seus braços de novo, estava com medo de ser só mais um dos meus sonhos e comecei a chorar de tanto medo que eu estava.

Você me perguntou preocupado se tinha me machucado.

Eu fiz que não, e complementei: te disse que aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade, e que tinha medo que de repente eu acordasse e percebesse que aquilo tudo tinha sido mentira. Eu não iria aguentar isso mais uma noite.

Foi então que você me abraçou forte pela cintura que me fez sentir um pouco de dor. E começou a dizer que não era um sonho. Nós estávamos finalmente juntos para sempre e que de manhã continuaria lá, junto de mim e me beijou.

Nós adormecemos e como você havia prometido, de manha você ainda estava lá me acordando com os seus beijos pelo meu corpo. Naquele dia nós ficamos na cama até mais tarde.

Depois do almoço você precisou sair. Disse-me que precisava resolver uns problema do divórcio e fazer uma outra coisa que não disse o que era, só falou que voltaria de noite.

A noite você chegou em casa e eu pulei em cima de você, te beijando muito. Olhei para trás de você e vi que estava com um monte de mala e me perguntou se ainda tinha vaga na minha cama para passar o resto da vida ao meu lado.

Eu não me contive de tanta alegria e falei que sempre teve vaga para você.

Nós passamos momentos lindos juntos. Passamos mais uma noite juntos, ficamos deitados até tarde fazendo planos pro futuro igual quando nós éramos mais jovens.

Estávamos só eu e você e mais ninguém. Porém eu supus rápido demais.

A campainha tocou. Eu me vesti e desci, quando abri a porta vi, como um raio de sol, o nosso filho me abraçando e os seus pais no carro. Eu os convidei para entrarem, mas eles falaram que estavam ansiosos para chegarem em casa.

O nosso filho entrou já contando às coisas que eles fizeram no fim de semana com muito entusiasmo. Mas ele parou no mesmo instante que te viu descendo pelas escadas.

Ele começou a perceber o que estava acontecendo, apenas ficou confuso.

Nosso filho primeiro olhou para você, depois para mim. E nos perguntou que isso queria dizer que nós...

E você terminou a frase o segurando no colo. Disse que nós três estávamos juntos pra sempre. E em seguida vocês se abraçaram, depois olharam pra mim e falaram pra eu chegar mais perto para receber um abraçou se vocês dois.

Naquele momento pude ver a minha família finalmente junta. Isso foi tudo que eu sempre quis.

Passado um tempo, você conseguiu se divorciar e no mesmo dia me pediu em casamento. Eu quase caí pra trás de tanta emoção. O nosso filho podia enfim ter uma família normal, que nos amaríamos muito. Depois demorou cerca de dois meses para nos casarmos.

Agora depois de quase um ano de casados eu estou olhando para o homem que amo, meu filho que eu amo e no meu colo, deitada, a nossa filhinha que acabara de nascer.

Ela linda. É um pouco mais parecida comigo, tenho que admitir. Mas ela é uma criança de sorte vai nascer em um lar completo.

Eu não poderia está mais feliz por está perto de vocês.

Eu queria que você soubesse, meu filho, que a sua irmãzinha desde já vai ter sempre os pais por perto, diferente de você. Mas eu quero que você saiba também que você é insubstituível e que é muito valioso pra mim, para o seu pai e por toda a nossa família. E que foi graças a você que eu nunca perdi a esperança de um dia ser feliz novamente. Por isso que eu te amo tanto.

Nós sempre vamos está juntos, que diria que o nosso futuro fosse ser assim, tão maravilhoso.

Agora olhando nos seus olhos, meu amor, eu posso dizer que sempre, nós quatro, estaremos juntos, felizes e nos amando por toda a eternidade. E é isso que importa. E você sabe disso.

**N/A: Nossa eu pensei que eu nunca iria chora depois que eu terminar uma fic, mas eu estava errada. Essa é a primeira que eu termino. Quero agradecer a todos que leram.**

**Ela é de pensamentos da minha personagem sobre o que aconteceu com ela desde que conheceu o Kaiser. Eu realmente fiquei insegura de escrevê-la, por que não sei se vocês irão entender, mas escrevi assim porque às vezes me dava vontade de escrever com falas, talvez eu a escreva posteriormente; qualquer coisa eu aviso pelas minhas fics que estejam no ar.**

**Já estou falando que vou postar essa fic a mais de 4 anos e nunca posto. Bom, então tá aí.**

**Só mais uma observação: Não confundam. Essa fanfic não é em de longe parecida com as outras do Schneider que posteriormente eu escreverei.**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa e nos vemos ainda em "A Princesa e o Plebeu" e nas próximas.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez. **

**Neko Aoi =^.^=**


End file.
